Anything for You
by YouMatter
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, Stan has inadvertently enraged Craig, leader of the South Park Gang. Upon finding out that Craig intends to kill Stan, Kyle will go to any lengths to protect the one he loves...if only he could tell Stan how he feels first.


**AN: Hi guys! Soo….this is a brand new story for me! It's my first story on this account. I actually had a different account way back in 2009, but now I decided to pick up writing again and create a new account. Anywho, I know the prologue doesn't say too much about the real plot, but I hope you all enjoy it and stick with me! Love to all :D ~Katherine**

_Prologue_

I remember the very first time I met Stan Marsh was back in the day of my early childhood. Sitting alone on the swings, I pondered the idea of continuing to color when I got back inside from recess or if I wanted to make another sore attempt at writing the alphabet.

My thoughts began to drift elsewhere as I gazed at the world around me. The glaring sun beamed down upon the snow-covered ground, blinding me with its white reflection. Shading my eyes with my hand, I observed all of my classmates making new friends. I didn't know any of their names yet, but they were getting along very well. A girl with raven hair in a purple overcoat was making snow angels with a blonde-haired girl. Three boys ran all over the playground playing tag, two of them laughing with sheer joy as they tried to escape the chaser. A few others were playing catch together, falling in the snow occasionally but laughing it off.

It was then when I began to notice how much fun everybody was having with their new friends while I sat at the far end of the playground by myself. I glanced over at the lonely swing next to me and suddenly had the urge to cry. Why did all of the other kids have somebody to play with, but I didn't?

I felt hot tears start to silently slither down my cold face. I was embarrassed; I didn't want any of the other kids to see me crying on the first day of Kindergarten. I shoved my face in my green mittens and started to shake. Why couldn't I be like all of the other kids and have somebody with me? Was I stupid? Was I ugly?

I continued to cry by myself for a couple of minutes until I heard somebody plop down onto the creaky swing to the right of me.

"Why are you cwying?" a high-pitched voice asked. I looked over to the source; a boy from my class was staring at me with curiosity. His bright blue eyes were open wide taking in my sorry state. A mop of black hair was tossed around at all angles atop his head; he must have been running around with a bunch of kids considering the state of it. His blue and red hat was wrinkled and covered in snow, his cheeks and nose tinted pink.

"I…" I trailed off, ashamedly looking down at the ground. The reason I was crying was so embarrassing, but, having nothing to lose, I decided to tell him. "I don't have anybody to pway wiff," I sniffled. I kept staring at the ground, positive he was going to get up and leave. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, so I risked a glance up at him. To my surprise, he was smiling a silly grin; his two front teeth were missing.

"I'll pway wiff you!" he exclaimed.

I could hardly believe it. From the looks of it, this boy had left his friends who were having a blast playing together to come console me, the lonely, crying boy on the swing. Before I knew it, I broke out in a huge grin. "Yes, okay!" I agreed excitedly.

"My name is Stan," he said.

_Stan. _That was a name I was sure I would remember for a very long time. "I'm Ky-yul," I said, making sure I annunciated my name properly.

"Okay, Kyyul, let's see who can swing higher! Ready, set, GO!"

Without giving me time to think, he started to swing, so I quickly followed suit. I found myself laughing and screaming with him as we ascended higher and higher into the crisp winter air.

Finally I felt like I fit in with the rest of the kids on the playground. I finally had a person beside me laughing along as we played without a care in the world, just as every child should.

After a few minutes we decided to stop, leaving our sky world in favor of the ground.

"I think it was a tie," Stan puffed, slightly out of breath.

I, on the other hand, thought I had gone a little higher than Stan, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Absowootwy," I agreed.

Stan stared at me for a few seconds and then said, "Kyyul, I like you. You're my best fwiend."

I smiled at him. I now had a friend. No, a _best _friend. "You're my best fwiend too, Stan."

At that moment, Ms Claridge started calling us all back inside to start class again. Stan grabbed my hand and said, "Will you help me finish colowing my picture when we get inside?"

"Of couwse," I told him. As we made our way inside, I realized that I never wanted to let go of Stan's hand. I hoped that he would always be there for me, and in return, I'd always be there for him…no matter what the cost.

.::.

**AN: Hope y'all liked the cutesy little prologue! I promise the real story won't all be fluff, but there will be some(: I'll try to update asap! **


End file.
